


The Moon's Path

by HermitsDisguise



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Rapunzel and Varian are Siblings (Disney), putting my favorite aus together, seven kingdoms AU, they grew up together but like offscreen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitsDisguise/pseuds/HermitsDisguise
Summary: Rapunzel was only trying to protect him, and he understood that he really did. But he was her brother and just like her, he longed to go on an adventure of his own. So when a mysterious journal makes it into the alchemist’s hands, who is he to refuse the call of adventure?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Varian (Disney) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The Moon's Path

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I got desperate. I've read almost all Varian content and needed more so here we are. Plus I kinda fell in love with the Seven Kingdom AU and well mixed it with my other two favorite aus and tada this is the result. So here Varian was raised alongside Rapunzel as her brother. The story takes place after the movie and technically in season 2 of the show. But instead of Rapunzel wanting to know the origins of the black rocks, she goes on a journey to find out more about Sundrop and by extension the Moonstone.

Varian was never the favorite, and for a long time that was something, he just accepted. The sky was blue, he and his sister had hair that glowed when they sang, and Rapunzel was Mother's favorite child. Now, don't get him wrong that didn't change the fact that he loved his older sister to pieces, she practically raised him! But it was getting tiring. After the infamous Flynn Rider rescued them from their tower, and in the process forced them to confront the abuse Mother dealt them, he hoped the favoritism would end. He was wrong and felt stupid that he ever had that thought it would end. Just like Mother, everyone they meet just gravitated towards Rapunzel. Heck, it felt like the Universe itself preferred his older sister over him! And why wouldn't that be the case? His sister was amazing! She was sweet and kind and always put his needs above her own. She was outgoing and friendly, unlike himself who couldn’t talk to a person without stuttering. She was a healer, even though her magic was gone. Varian on the other hand was… the opposite. No matter how hard he tried to help, how hard he tried to improve the lives of the citizens of Cronan as a thank you, it almost always blew up. Take a few months ago as an example. All he wanted to do was to bring hot running water to the Kingdom of Corona. But no, it had to blow up in his face (and in multiple areas of Corona). He knew if it wasn’t for the King and Queen, the citizens would have reacted so much worse.

Rapunzel's the embodiment of the sun. His older sister healed, she’s good. So, of course, Rapunzel’s the Lost Princess of Corona and of course, she had two loving doting parents waiting for her. And of course, she got the cute guy who rescued them from the tower and showed them the world. She deserved it. Rapunzel's the best most amazing human being on the face of the planet and Varian would stand by that till the very end. But, what was he supposed to do?

Oh, because he forgot to mention that after being rescued and finding out his older sister was meant to be a princess, her hair came back. When it happened she came to him first and together they tried to find the answers s to why it came back. As a scientist, he was excited to find the answers behind Rapunzel's hair, but their research in Corona wasn't enough. Repunzel sincerely thought that she had to _leave_ Corona to find these answers. That’s not the part that upset him, the part that hurt was when she implied she wanted to go alone. And okay he gets it, he really does. He, unlike her, still has his powers, a journey like this could put him in danger. What if there was another person like Mother who wanted his powers? What if he gets kidnapped again?

_What if I'm not strong enough to protect you?_

Varian closes his eyes and leans his head on the cool glass of the large window in Rapunzel's room. Ever since his older sister left (him behind) he spent all his time in her room or the library. Today he didn’t feel like reading or starting a new experiment. No, today he was moping. It’s been weeks since Rapunzel, along with Cassie, Eugene, Lance, and Hookfoot, left and it sucked. He was lonely and oddly enough he felt homesick. The Queen tried her best to help him through his loneliness. In fact, it was her idea for him to move into Rapunzel’s room for the time being but his sister’s room could hope to replace his actual sister! He understood Rapunzal’s worries but that didn't make it hurt any less. She barely knew Lance, and Hookfoot yet they got to go! Why couldn't he?

_Varian I don't want to lose you, it's too dangerous._

He felt a bitter chuckle leave his lips. _Wasn't that something M-_ , a knocking noise thankful interrupted that train of thought.

“C-come in,” Varian answered mentally berating himself for even comparing his sister to… to  
“Hello Varian,” the Queen said with a friendly smile as she made her way to the window Varian was at. Almost immediately he stood up trying to make room for his sister’s mother on the cushion he was currently sitting on, only to fall face flat on the floor. Queen Arianna gently laughed, “You ok down there?.”

“Yup, never better,” Taking a seat alongside Varian on the floor he couldn’t help but really appreciate this woman. Ever since they got here Queen Arianna made it her mission to make sure he felt comfortable in her home. She was constantly looking out for him and once she found out he was an alchemist she even convinced the King to give him an actual lab! He knew she, along with her husband and the rest of the kingdom, weren’t expecting him. But nevertheless, she also made time to help him feel welcomed. Looking at her, he understood where Rapunzel got her kindness.

“So I noticed you moping around-”

“I-I’m not moping,” Queen Arianna gave him an unconvinced look. Sheepishly he ducked his head and motioned her to continue

“Sure. Well like I was saying, I noticed you moping around so I decided to go to the castle archives and get this for you.” Looking at him gently she handed Varian a green leather journal with strange symbols on its cover. Taking a closer look Varian immediately recognized them as the seven planetary metals. Opening the book he noticed the first page had a small circle with a dot in the middle and right next to it a sun. The first chapter was about Gold.

“Is this..?”. Arianna nodded.

“It’s a book full of the experiments and findings of an alchemist scientist. No one knows who they were or where they went. But the clues could be right in this very book” She leaned into Varian excitedly, ”This book is supposed to have findings from all Seven Kingdoms but no one’s been able to crack its code.

“I’ve tried to crack the code myself but I'm no scientist.” Varian took his eyes off the book and stared in awe at what the Queen was implying.  
“You think,” he started before taking a deep breath, “I could crack it?” Arianna smiled softly at him.

“I know you can.” And with that said she gracefully stood up, kissed the boy’s forehead and left to room, not knowing the adventure she just handed to the Moondrop.


End file.
